


Ice coal'd

by Kely_liquid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Racism, Volume 1 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: at a young age weicss snuck away from her father and made two unlikely friends a dark skinned boy who  named flynt coal and a faunus named neon katt. as they grow weicss would continue to sneak off to meet her Non rich friends and weicss started to gain feelings for flynt but do to his low status and skin tone her father would never approve.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Flynt Coal/Weiss Schnee, Neon Katt & Weiss Schnee, Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. The meeting

Weiss had suck off from her father who had brought her to quail a protest at one of his atlis factory's and as heris her father wanted her to know the business. But it was quite boring for a six year old so when her father was to busy to pay attention to her she snuck off. 

Now she was wondering the snowy streets of atlis With know particular direction when she spotted to kids around her age. The boy had brown skin he was wearing a black fedora with a light blue ribbon on it, sunglasses, a gray dress shirt and black vest, black dress pants and shoes. He was playing a beat up trumpet The girl with a cat faunus she had neon pink hair with light blue highlights pulled into pigtails, she was wearing a neon blue shirt, neon pink skert, she had a cat tail the same shade of pink as her hair, and rolling around on roller skates. 

Weiss just watched these two kids in amazement from what she heard from her father people with drown skin and fanusis are the dregs of society and they should be avoided like the plague. But as weiss watched these two children they seemed like normal people to her yay they looked different but they were still people. Just then the faunus spun on her roller skates and looked straight at weicss the faunus just started at her for a while before a big smile appeared on the cat faunus face she zipped right up into weiss's face vivid green eyes meet bright blue. " Hi there! What are you doing here and what do you want?" Weiss blinked at the faunus weards. " I beg your pardon?" Suddenly the boy took notes of them them. " What she means is we don't usually get your type of folks down here if so they are here for money." The boy was weary of weiss pulling his sunglasses down the brig of his nose to glare at her. " So what do you want snchee." 

Weiss was uncomfortable no one has ever talked to her like that before she didn't know how to answer." Stop! Being mean flynt she is just a kid like us!" The faunus girl yelled at her companion who was apparently named flynt then she turned back to Weiss with a huge smile on her face. " My name is neon katt and Mr grumpy over there is flynt coal." Weiss just stared at neon she was being so friendly to her and fit didn't seem like she had any ulterior motive. Weiss shook out of her shook winter would be vary disappointed if she didn't remember her mannerist. " Yes it is nice to meet you Miss katt and Mr coal I am Weiss schnee." Weiss gave a little bow to the people in front of her." If it is not to rude for me to ask but what are you two doing?" 

This time flynt stepped forward. " Well snowflake me parents are busy with there dust shop and they don't like me practicing my trumpet in the shop because it annoys the customers, what few we do get, and noen's folks are at there crummy job working for you dad." Neon jumped in." Yay I'm have to say my roller skating moves while flynt let out some sweet jams do you want to join us." Weiss didn't know what to do. " I would like to but I don't know what I can contribute." Flynt chuckles " Oh that's fine just go with the flow." He said before bringing the trumpet to his lips letting out some music that Weiss has never heard before neon danced and skated around her. Weiss felt awkward at first but after a few minutes she joined into neon's dance even singing a few notes as well it was the first time she had ever had fun just to have fun.


	2. Mrs. Coal

Weiss had just snuck out of her house after her father slapped her for not being good enough for the schnee name. It is not her fault she was having tribal with her semblance she was only ten years old. The only place Weiss thought to go was the street she would meet flynt and neon in when she was with them she felt that she can be just Weiss and not a schnee. 

When weiss finally got to the street she couldn't see flynt or neon anywhere, she fell to her knees and started to cry not knowing what to do now she can't go home now with how angry her father was and winter was off in the atlis military so she can't go to her she was just a lone snowflake in a world of darkness. Weiss was so caught up in her sadness she didn't notice the two people opposing her until the boy put his hand on her shoulder she flinched preparing to be hurt until she heard a familiar voice. " You ok snowflake?" 

She turned around and was face to face with flynt and neon and immediately flung herself into flynt and cried into his chest flynt put his arms around her and started humming to her while neon was petting her hair telling her that it was all right. After a while Weiss calmed down and neon and flynt so the hand print on weiss's face. Flynt put his hand under her chin so he can get a better look at it. " Who did this to you." He asked softly. " Yay! Know one mess with my friends without getting hurt by me." Neon punched her fist in her hand ready to fight. but Weiss shook her head. " That will not be necessary my father just got upset with me that's all." Neon and flynt looked at each other in concern then an idea popped into flynt's head. 

" Well snowflake if you don't have to go home yet you can come to my house neon was coming over for dinner since her parents are still at work and ma always makes to much food when someone comes over." Weiss thought for a moment she really doesn't want to go back yet and it would be nice to hang out with flynt and neon more." Ok." 

It was a short walk from there meet up street to flynt's house it was a moderately size two-story house with a all garden in the front, neon skated ahead of them at high speed and jumping up the porch steps. " And she Sticks the landing!" She through up her arms and yelled to the sky. The door opened and an older black woman stepped out she had short wavy black hair, kind blue eyes a soft smile, she had on a maroon long sleeve shirt with a gray skirt and an apron on over it." As energetic as always neon, now you know the rules skates off before you come in." Neon nodded and took off her skates before running into the house. When. The cat faunus ran out of view the woman looked in there direction Weiss stiffened prepared to be yelled at but instead her smile grew. " Well flynt who is your new little friend?" "Ma This is Weiss and I invited her over for dinner if that is ok?" Weiss did a curtsy avoiding the older woman's eyes. " It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance mrs. Coal." 

Mrs. Coal laphed gentle. " There is know need for that Weiss you can call me garnet." Weiss nodded. " Now you two come inside before neon eats all the food." Flynt grabbed weiss's hand and causing weiss to blush as he brought her into his house.


	3. Dinner at the coals

As Weiss entered the coal residence the first thing she noticed was the warm and welcoming atmosphere in the house a Stark contrast to her cold mansion. It was a simple place with wooden floors pitchers of happy family moment's on the walls. Weiss was interested by Mrs coal." Flynt neon could you please obsidian would you please get an ice pack please." Neon ran to the kitchen to do as Mrs coal asked while flynt shifted nervously for a moment before leaving to do as his mother asked and a adult black male came through the dinner door holding an ice pack he had short brown hair, orange eyes, he had on a crisp white dress shirt, black suspenders, black dress pants, and black dress shoes as soon as he so Weiss he ran over to her and was moving over to Weiss with the ice pack to put it on her bruised cheek but Weiss flinched away memory's of what her father did to her flashed in her mind Mr coal stepped back. " It is ok little lady I'm not going to hurt you  
If you want I can have Garnet take care of that shiner on your check ok?" Weiss nodded so mr coal handed the ice pack to Mrs coal suddenly a crash was heard from the kitchen. " Nothing broken!" Neon yelled mr coal chuckled and went to see what all the noise was. 

Mrs coal gently put the ice pack to Weiss check she flinched a little. " It's ok kiddo you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to now just hold that there until the pain goes away ok." Weiss nodded and held the pack to her check. " Thank you Mrs coal." Mrs coal shook her head. " Please kiddo you can call me Garnet no need for frontality." Weiss didn't know how to respond to this woman she is not like what her father had described her people she was kind smart and didn't ask anything from her. " Now little miss it is late why don't you have dinner with us." " I don't want to impose." Weiss said quietly talking for the first time since she entered the coal household but Garnet just gave her a warm smile. " You would not be imposing at all there is enough food four the five of us." Weiss thought about it for a moment nodded in agreement she didn't want to go back home yet. Garnet smile and gently took her hand and lead them to the dinning room.

Flynt and neon sat next to each other and mr coal sat next to his son Weiss sat across from them while Garnet sat next to her. neon chatted away and how her day was while me coal asked flynt how his trumpet lessons are going flynt excitedly tells them how he is improving and loves his classes . This was so different from dinners at her house which was cold and if you talked out of turn you will be punished, but here was warm and inviting even the food was different interested of fancy bad tasting food here there was turkey salad mashed potatoes. " And what would you like to drink weiss?" Weiss didn't know what to say at first she was never given a choice at her house. " Water will be fine." Weiss eat her food quietly watching the family talk and laphed together. " You know Weiss you are always welcome here." Garnet said softly. " YAY Garnet and obsidian are the best they let me stay here since my parents work long hours." Neon yelled." Indoor voice kitten." Mr coal said Weiss thought about it for a moment flynt look up at her." Please snowflake we love having you around." Weiss smile she feels safe for a first time in her life. " I would love that mr and mrs coal."


	4. Acceptance

Weiss ran as fast as she could she ran up to the coal house hold. she stopped on the porch taking a deep breath the coal house hold has been a place of safety garnet and jasper felt more like a mom and dad then her own parents and flynt and neon was the only true friends she had much different than the stuck up people her father made her hang out with. Flynt was also much better then the men her father forced her to be with all they want was her status to them she was a prize that was meant to show off but flynt loves the real her treats her as a person not an object and she loved him but her father would never approve it was flynt that encourage her to go to beacon academy instead of Atlas to get away from her Cold family well except for winter.

Garnet Opens the door the sound of a trumpet spilled out, garnet gave Weiss a bright smile not like the cold one her mothers. " oh Weiss it is amazing to see you flynt and neon is in the living room." Weiss nodded and entered the house the place has been run down over the years Weiss feels responsible for it, her father dust company had run jaspers dust shop out of business but jasper always said that he never blamed her. As she entered the living room she found a familiar site flynt was standing in the corner of the room playing his trumpet/ weapon, Weiss was not surprised that Flynt's weapon was a trumpet, and neon was playing a video game on the television. 

Flynt was the first one to noticed Weiss entire the room." Hey snowflake how are you." Neon turned away from the game which costed her to lose her game." Oh weissy you made me lose I was just about to beat it." But Weiss just rolled her eyes." I have some exiting news I got executed into beacon." Neon shrieks and tackles Weiss into a Baer hug while flynt smiled softly." Weiss that is amazing." Neon yelled." And Jacques is actually allowing you to go?" Flynt was surprised from what he knows of the man he only is interested in his reputation and had little love for his family." He is only letting me go because he found out that the Winchester boy was going and he was not going to let them upstage him." The Winchester's where the biggest rival to her father. 

" so you are going to beacon and we are going to Atlas academy." Neon said sadly this would be the first time they had been so far apart since they meet as children so long ago." I know but this is a great opportunity for us neon and Weiss needs to get away from her father." It was weird to here flynt say her name and not snowflake Weiss can tell that flynt was upset but he was trying to hide it." I'm going to write to my sister while I'm there and we still can text and call each other." Her two friends finally smiled and they pulled each other onto a hug.


End file.
